mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finest Hour
Soviet Union Call of Duty: Finest Hour starts out in Russia in the Red Army as Aleksandr Sokolov who is sent to the city of Stalingrad and soon meets a hard willed sniper named Tanya Pavelovna. Aleksandr becomes Tanya's spotter and the two hold up a German advance. Soon the player becomes Tanya and helps defend a small Russian factory which harbors a lone T-34 tank after the player comes out of fighting through a sewer containing Wehrmacht soldiers. Soon after the defense of the factory, a tank crew led by Nikolai Badanov comes to the rescue just as a German Panzer heads towards the factory. After the tank crew arrives, Tanya and Aleksandr escape and the player next assumes Nikolai. After driving through the ruins of Stalingrad, Nikolai stops at Soviet headquarter and gets orders to deliver a radio to some artillery spotters because the spotter's radio had been damaged and the Commissar wasn't receiving co-ordinates of German tanks to destroy with Katushya rockets. After Nikolai drives the tank to the train station where the spotters are, the crew fights through the station and deliver the radio. Soon Nikolai and his crew are involved in the Soviet assault on a German airfield which was codenamed Operation Little Saturn. After fighting through the heavily defended area, Nikolai and other T-34s proceed to the German airstrip to destroy the remaining German planes and troop transports planes heading towards Stalingrad. After destroying the airfield they meet up with more Soviets to assault the command center. After breaking in, Nikolai and his men find German documents and hurry to deliver them to their superiors. British Campaign Then the British campaign starts as a PPA Commando named Edward Carlyle fights in two night-time raids in North Africa to destroy a German fuel depot, a Communications outlet and a generator powering the German base. The team is led by Sgt. Bob Starkey. After the raid Sgt. Starkey and Carlyle take part on a fortress raid. The British soldiers take a dangerous jeep journey and Carlyle mans the machine gun. After destroying German resistance on the way, Carlyle and Starkey attempt to rescue James Dehart. After rescuing the Sergeant, Dehart tells Carlyle that the Cartographer is being held prisoner. After rescuing the cartographer they meet up with Starkey to plan their escape. American Campaign The American missions see the player's control over Chuck Walker, who was an American veteran of D-Day and was a soldier of the American 1st Infantry Division. The first four missions concentrate on the capture of Aachen so Walker and his friend Benny Church are promoted up the ranks. After capturing Aachen the story focuses on tank commander Sgt. Sam Rivers. After successfully helping fend off Germans in the assault of Bastogne, the player again returns to the now Lieutenant Walker. Now Walker's new mission is to infiltrate the German city of Remagen and scout the status of a bridge that is apparently still leading over the Rhine. Soon Walker teams up with Sgt. Rivers as he and his men protect River's tank group and escort them to the bridge. After reaching the bridge a huge hole in the ground prevents the tanks from moving on which means Walker and his squad must capture the bridge alone. After crossing Walker mans an anti-aircraft gun on top of a tower and fends of attacking Stukas. Soon, the triumphant American hangs their national flag over the tower and waves the tank column into Germany and soon the game ends here.